Bill's fail-safe
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: What if Bill cipher had a backup plan after his initial plan during the episode Sock opera failed?, Will Bills fail-safe change Dipper into something different? Find out now in this multi chapter story, was originally a one-shot before a reviewer made the request, will add to The dimensional saga as a world for Emerald to visit,(No Yaoi), possible change to M rating later.
1. Bill's deals

**"Welcome to a possible addon to the Dimensional saga story, first K-T , this chapter is a one-shot that might lead to more if it goes well with you Readers, also if anyone is wondering, this chapter takes place during sock opera." TME said while he walked to the mystery shack before looking up to the attic.**

 **"Now then...After beating bill cipher from his grunkle's dreams with his friends help and later gaining a laptop of possible answers to gravity falls, Dipper made a deal with bill cipher to unlock the password, however unlike in the show, bill was more then cautious of Dipper and his friends sense they foiled his previous plan, to be more exact, of Dipper sense he was the one who had the most brains when his head was collected and wanted to make sure Dipper was out of his way which leads us to the beginning of this story, this story will make alot more sense as is go along." TME said while he leaned against a tree to watch what happens next while the camera panned to the mystery shack attic.**

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ attic**

Dipper was trying to figure out the password of the laptop he acquired from the old bunker after fending off that unnerving shapeshifter with the help of Soos, Mabel, and Wendy, however it was locked behind a password that thew him for various loops.

One of them being Bill cipher who tried to mess with his grunkles mind who appeared again when he passed out on the roof of the mystery shack after trying to get through the laptops security after...possibly a hundred attempts.

Bill cipher wanted to make a deal with Dipper but Dipper didn't trust the floating golden triangle for even a second before the two talked a little more before Dipper awoke the next day which leads to our current situation.

After trying to access the laptop for day without a single break, the laptop activated a security measure that if the password wasn't inputted in the next five minutes in a singe try the data would be completely erased.

"No,no,no,no,no, I'm gonna lose everything!?, I only have one more try!?" Dipper said in shock before things got worse when Bill cipher appeared after making the room grey in color.

 **"Well, well, well, someone's looking desperate."** Bill said with his voice causing a slight echo. "Thought I told you to leave me alone!" Dipper said in with growing irritation.

" **I can help ya kid, you just need to hear out my demands."** Bill said while summoning his cane while dipper looked at the clock that was counting down even as they spoke before Dipper turned to Bill.

"Ugh, what crazy thing do you want anyway?, to eat my soul, to rip out my teeth, are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something!?" Dipper said before bill held his arms up in a attempt to calm the kid down.

 **"Yesh kid relax, all I want is a puppet."** Bill said which confused Dipper before he spoke up with caution.

"A puppet?, what are you playing at?" Dipper asked while Bill was already thinking of a fail-safe if this plan failed. **(see what I did there?, also just like Yuna's unexpected encounter I'm going word for word up until certain points.)**

 **"Everyone loves puppets, and it seems to me you got a surplus."** Bill said while leaning back in the air while he used his powers to highlight the puppet pile in the attic.

"Ahhh...I don't know man, Mabel worked really hard on these." Dipper explained while Bill poked a puppet.

 **"Seems to me one puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe."** Bill said before floating over to Dipper.

" **Besides, whats your sister done for you lately?, how many times have you sacrificed for her huh?, and what has she ever returned the favor?"** Bill said before an Idea hit him while Dipper looked out of the window before looking to the laptop that had 30 second left on the timer.

 **"Tic toc kid."** Bill said while holding his hand out to Dipper before it burned with a blue flame, one difference was that there was a triangle like pattern on the palm of Bill's hand for the first step of the fail-safe in case this plan fails.

"Ah, just one puppet?, fine!" Dipper said before shaking the demonic triangle's hand. "So what puppet are you gonna pick anyway?" Dipper asked before he got a surprising answer from the triangle.

 **"Hmm, Let's see... enny, meany, miny, YOU!"** Bill said which started the incident at the opera house before the scene shifted to when Dipper gets his body back but before Bill possesses the sock puppet.

* * *

 **Opera house/ destroyed set**

When Dipper saw that his body collapsed, he flew back in while Bill was knocked out of it before standing back up in his normal, slightly damaged but normal body.

"Wha?, ha!, YES!, I'm in my own body!, and it's...just as underwhelming as I remember, Ooohh, everything hurts." Dipper said happily before deflating a bit when he felt the pain his body received before hearing demonic laughter that echoed around Dipper and Mabel before looking back to see that the Dipper puppet that landed on the fireworks was possessed by Bill. **(here's the difference.)**

 **"This isn't the last you'll hear from me, especially you Dipper!"** Bill said which confused Dipper and Mabel before the puppet spoke up again while the audience just sat there in confusion sense the stuff happening on stage was so different compared to earlier.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked before the puppet started to chuckle again which creeped out the pine twins.

 **"Simple, take a look at your right palm."** Bill said before Dipper looked at his hand to be shocked beyond belief when he saw intricate symbols on the palm of his hand which looked a lot like the summoning circle for Bill cipher while Mabel saw the symbols before getting extreamly angry.

"What did you do to my brother you psycho!?" Mabel growled out which surprised both Bill and Dipper sense Mabel was normally a cheery bubbly girl before Bill decided to mess with Mabel for a moment.

 **"Consider it a fail-safe sense this plan failed, and before you get any ideas, anything short of removing Dippers hand won't remove that mark, then again it would be interesting to see you two try and get rid of it."** Bill said before he started to chuckle before full blown laughing which, well lets just say that furious was not even close to what Mabel was feeling at the moment before she took the remote for the fireworks and pressed it which caused Bill to look down before the fireworks went off which caused the entire show to go up in flames while the puppet guy, ( **I for the life of me cannot remember what his name was),** looked on in horror.

The scene then shift to the mystery shack after taking Dipper to the gravity falls doctor to get Dipper's body checked for injuries.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ nighttime/ the pine twins room**

Dipper found out that Bill did no real damage to his body despite the beatings it took from the deal earlier, though he would have a few cuts and bruises but they would heal up fine.

The real issue was the symbol on Dippers right hand, it confused the hell out of Dipper and Mabel, Dipper managed to convince Mabel to keep it a secret from everyone else sense the only ones who might believe them are Soos and Wendy, but how could they help in this situation.

 ***Sigh***

Dipper sighed when he realized that unless he could find someone better then Soos to repair the laptop, the data would be out of his reach, not only that but the symbol on his hand was a mystery as well.

Dipper picked up the pieced of the laptop carefully before placing them under his bed before laying down sense he was up for more then 20 hours while fighting off an inter-dimensional demon as a sock puppet and that was more then exhausting.

Mabel left the room to use the restroom after telling Dipper good night and after she left the room Dipper fell asleep shortly after sense Mabel wouldn't keep him up by playing with Waddles for a bit.

However this dream was different compared to the rest.

* * *

 **Dipper's mind**

 _Dipper opened his eyes before he noticed that he was floating around some kind of blue void before the images changed to see that he was in front of the mystery shack with Mabel, grunkle Stan, Wendy, and Soos right before they opened the Mystery shack, however the kicker was that Dipper was looking at another Dipper who walked into the shack with others while he stayed outside which confused him before he heard a voice that made his blood run cold._

 _ **"I gotta say, you have a lot of dreams about this Wendy woman, gotta say though, give her a few more years and she could be a real knockout."** Bills said while he leaned against a tree while looking into a few doors and Windows that showed the various memories about Wendy while Dipper just stood there in shock before anger rose in his body before a blue glow enveloped his body sense he remember what to do._

 _Bill cipher looked up before making the doors and windows return to their original positions before Dipper floated above Bill._

 _"What do you want Bill?, last time I checked you got evicted from my body." Dipper said while Bill shrugged before he floated up to Dipper's height._

 ** _"True, but remember, I'm a Demon that can go into peoples dreams remember, I gotta say my last possession must'ave lowered your I.Q. or something if you forgot that."_** _Bill said which not only ticked off Dipper but confused him greatly sense he figured that Bill might be here for revenge, then again Bill can be tricky._

 _"What are you here for then Bill?" Dipper asked which made the Demonic pyramid look to Dipper before pointing to his right hand._

 ** _"Remember what I said last time, that symbol is my fail-safe, I was debating whither to use it or not sense it can work both ways."_** _Bill said with a knowing look while Dipper looked at his palm in confusion._

 _"Just get to the point Bill!, what does this do!?" Dipper asked with building anger while showing the symbol to Bill who started to chuckle which further unnerved Dipper before he took a deep breath to calm down before he did something stupid again._

 _ **"I'm glad you asked kid, sense you foiled my plans more then once you could say that I am taking precautions, however I can only do so much on my end, consider this a true deal, not like last time."** Bill said which confused Dipper greatly before anger rose again._

 _"And what makes you think I'll agree to any deal you make!?" Dipper said in anger while Bill kept calm._

 _ **"Hear me out at least, unlike last time I had all of the cards so I could make the terms, however we are now both even, for example, if you wanna know how to defend yourself from the creatures of gravity falls I can teach you, however I can ask for something in return and then negotiate from there."** Bill explained while he thought of a few things he that could work to his advantage while Dipper gave Bill a serious look._

 _"How do I know you won't try anything like last time?, we had a deal that if I gave you a puppet you would unlock the computer for me, instead you took my body and smashed the computer, kinda makes me doubt the whole deal thing you do if I get the bad end of a deal." Dipper explained while Bill replied sense he thought something like that might happen._

 _ **"Alright, alright, how about this, to prove what mean I'll do this, if you accept what I offer, I can copy the basic abilities that I can use on to you, all I have to is make a condition for the symbol to activate, if the deal doesn't work then I just change the condition till we both agree."** Bill explained while Dipper's eyes widened at what he was told, if what he heard was true then he could use Bill's abilities without any hassle, however this was Bill cipher, the dealing demon so he took a moment to think while Bill waited for a few minutes before Dipper looked to him._

 _"Alright, I'll give the symbol thing a shot, however on three conditions if possible." Dipper said which got Bill's attention._

 _ **"What?"** Bill asked with intrigue sense he could use those conditions to his advantage._

 _"First, and I'm not budging on this, keep away from my family!, you already tried to mess with my grunkle's mind and destroyed my sisters play, people might call me naive, but I learn from my mistakes." Dipper explained while Bill just shrugged._

 _ **"Alright then, fire away kid."** __Bill said before Dipper grinned before he spoke up while the symbol on his hand gave a gold glow._

 _"Alright...If your giving the first one for free then here, my condition, you can't hurt my family in any way, shape, or form, if you do then you can't restrict me in any way, shape, or form from trying to protect them." Dipper said which made Bill think for a moment before having an Idea._

 ** _"Alright, what's two?, unlike the last one which was a freeby, this one I can make a deal with."_** _Bill asked which made Dipper grin before he spoke up again._

 _"Simple, you can't destroy or do anything to my journal, or to put in simple terms, my journal is off limits to whatever you do." Dipper said which irritated Bill a little before he calmed down when he had an idea._

 ** _"Alright pinetree, your journal is off limits, however in return, I want one hour of complete control of your body, I'll even make it so I can't do anything to harm your body, last time felt awful when your body shut down on me, I don't want that happening to me again."_** _Bill said while Dipper thought of the pros and cons._

 _"Hmmm depends, will you try anything evil to the townsfolk?" Dipper asked while Bill gave Dipper a calculating look._

 _ **"Depend if they mess with me, I won't look for trouble with the human, however if they come looking for me...well...let's just say that they will have a bad time."** Bill said which got a point across to Dipper who frowned._

 _"Alright then, the final condition, and Bill..."Dipper said which confused Bill for a moment before Dipper got in front of Bill which started Bill a bit before Dipper spoke up._

 _"If you break this condition, consider all of our deals broken except that I keep these abilities you give me and you get kicked out from my body_ _permanently." Dipper said which made Bill glare at Dipper before he spoke up._

 ** _"Depends...what's the deal?"_** _Bill asked before Dipper leaned back in the air before speaking up._

 _"Simple, Wendy is off limits in any way shape or form as well, if you saw my memories you should know that we're just friends now, if I want to add anyone we can debate of conditions later." Dipper explained while Bill though about that before he though a few ways this could work._

 ** _"Alright kid, Wendy is off limits, if you wanna add more we can talk about that later, for me in exchange...hmmm...,Ah, how about this, if I want to I can use your 5 senses at any time I want to if I get_** _**bored and need a time waster, within reason before you ask."** Bill said before holding his hand out to Dipper while the symbol glowed brightly before Dipper took a moment to think before he reached for Bill's hand._

 _"Alright Bill, you have a deal, If I have anything else to ask I'll call you." Dipper said before he shook Bill's hand before a golden glow shined through the dream field before Dipper awoke._

* * *

 __ **Reality**

"*GASP!*...huff...huff..." Dipper gasped out before looking around the room to see that it was nearing morning if the clock was running right before he got up from the bed.

He noticed that Mabel was asleep on her bed with waddles however Mable was upside down on the bed while her sock puppet was turned around to face away from Mabel's bed.

" _Can't blame her for that."_ Dipper thought before he walked to the bathroom to do his business for a few minutes before walking to the sink to wash his hands.

While Dipper washed his hands he noticed Bill's symbol and paled a bit before looking into the mirror.

He saw his own image which made him relax while he looked away before looking back to get the shock of the lifetime.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dipper shouted in fright when he saw that Bill cipher was floating where his reflection was while the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" TME heard Dipper yell before he walked away from the mystery shack before talking to the readers.**

 **"There you have it people, consider this the first or only chapter of Bill's fail-safe, if I manage to catch up with The Dimensional saga I'll write this a whole lot better but I stayed up all night writing this so my mind was running on fumes so sorry if you think that this isn't my best work." TME said before he tipped his head to the readers while he walked away from the building while the scene faded to black.**


	2. Bill's surprise time

**"Hello everyone, as you can see, I made a second chapter of Bill's fail safe." TME said before he walked back up to the mystery shack.**

 **"Now if I forgot to change the summery I'll give a brief reason as to why, a reader asked for more and I'm writing this chapter to tell you all that I'm making this into a actual story not a one-shot." TME said before be walked to the front before he saw that no one was around and checked his watch to see that he was early.**

 **"Also as to how I got back to the mystery shack so fast after leaving earlier, well... just thank chaos control and the time difference from leaving this dimension and back to mine for awhile." TME said with a grin while his eyes glowed with a green mist for a moment before the mist faded.**

 **"Now then...last time on Bill's fail-safe, Dipper and Mabel foiled Bill's plan to get the journal, however he left a little present for Dipper during his earlier deal, Dipper made 3 deals thanks to the symbol that bill gave him, however unlike the other deal, Bill has to honer these deals without question, I'll say this though, will Bill just let Dipper have his way without issue?, lets find out shall we?" TME said before the Camera panned to the bathroom while Dipper screamed.**

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Bathroom near the pines twins room**

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dipper shouted in fright from seeing Bill in the mirror before he heard the thumps of feet running through the hall before the bathroom door opened to see that it was Stan, Mabel, Waddles, and Soos was in the shack at this hour for some reason.

Stan was holding a wooden baseball bat with a dollar sign on it, Mabel had her trusty grappling hook, Soos had... a pillow of all things, Waddles just followed Mabel in the commotion.

"Whats going on here, is it those dept collectors again?" Stan said before he looked around the bathroom before giving Dipper a slightly irritated look while Mabel and Soos doing the same while Dipper wondered if they couldn't see Bill in the mirror before deciding that they couldn't when Stan looked at the mirror for a moment after asking his question while Bill did the bunny ears thing behind Stan's head.

"Considering it's...5:30 in the morning I'm just gonna get to the heart of the matter...WHY DID YOU SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE!" Stan started to say before screaming near Dipper's head which made the other occupants cover their ears before everyone uncover their ears after the ringing stopped.

"Well..." Stan said while Dipper rubbed his arm in slight guilt before he remembered that he saw Bill in the mirror before he spoke up.

"S-sorry everyone, I uh... nearly fell when some sink soap hit my eye, mainly screamed from the pain...hehe...sorry." Dipper lied while the others gave him a funny look before walking out to sleep for bit longer.

"Geez, nearly gave me a heart attack!, can't have those at my age." Stan said while he walked back to his room while Soos and Mabel walked up to Dipper with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you OK dipper?, that sounded a lot more then just soapy eyes." Soos said with Mabel agreeing a moment later before Dipper looked outside door to make sure Stan was asleep before he turned back to the duo.

"Do you guys remember Bill?, the triangle guy from Stan's mind?" Dipper asked while Mabel and Soos's faces turned serious when Dipper mentioned Bill.

"You mean the triangle dood who made my worst fear come to life?" Soos asked while Mabel continued.

"The guy who took my cuteness!" Mabel said which made Dipper smile for a moment sense he wouldn't have to describe Bill to the duo.

"Yeah, Mabel remember the Symbol thing he talked about when he possessed the puppet?" Dipper said which made Mabel look to Dipper with worry while Soos looked confused before she spoke up.

"Yeah, looked like was tattooed on your palm." Mabel said while Soos looked to the two with worry growing, he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed for some things, but he can be surprisingly sharp every now and then and listened in on the conversation.

"What happened Dipper?" Mabel asked in a worried tone before Dipper rubbed the back of his head before he spilled the beans.

He told Mabel and Soos about Bill's deals which was a shocker to the listening duo who shocked silent, the conditions, and the catches required.

After Dipper told them what happened, Dipper noticed that they we're frozen with shock and sweatdropped before he took the chance to wash his hands and brush his teeth for for a few minute.

After he finished, he stood back in front of the duo and gave looks of irritation sense they haven't budged before he had an Idea and smirked.

Just to be sure though, he waved his hands in front of their faced and got no reaction before shrugging, Dipper then clapped once loudly which snapped the duo out of their stupor before they started to speak at once, extreamly rapid I might add, which made Dipper cover his ears from the oncoming headache.

"DIPPERWHATDOYOUMEANYOUMADEMULTIPLEDEALSWITHBILL!, WHATABOUTTHEPUPPETTHINGTHATHAPPENEDEARLIER!, WHATABOUTOURGRUNKLE'SMIND!" Mabel rapidly spoke out while Soos just spoke gibberish sense he was overloaded with information at the moment. **(Translation, Dipper what do you mean you made multiple deals with Bill!, What about the puppet thing that happened earlier!, What about our grunkle's mind!)**

"Calm down you two, remember he can't do anything to you guys thanks to the deal I made with him." Dipper said with a smirk while showing the palm of his hand before Mabel gripped his shoulder in worry.

"What about you Dipper!?, you asked to keep us safe but what about you!?" Mabel said with worry filling her being for her twins safety before Dipper shrugged off Mabel before his body froze in place before his eyes closed which confused the duo greatly before Dipper started to chuckle which unnerved them.

 **"** I must say this body is better wh **en its rested, no issue except for some soreness."** Dipper said with his eyes closed while his voice slowly changed to a familiar voice which made Soos and Mabel's eyes widen in shock when they recognized the voice.

"Bill..." Mabel said in shock before Dippers eyes opened to reveal the tell tale signs of a body possession while Soos just feinted on the spot.

Bill chuckled through Dippers body before looking to the Symbol to see that a timer appeared on his palm that showed that Bill had only had an hour that was ticking down while it also showed that this was his only turn within 24 hours to take over Dippers body for a short time, next time would be pass 6 AM.

Bill/Dipper lowered his hand before looking to Mabel with a grin on his face.

 **"We meet again it seems."** Bill said which knocked Mabel out of her stupor before grabbing Dipper's shirt.

"What have you done to my brother you one eyed bastard!" Mabel said which shocked Bill for a moment when Mabel cursed before he chuckled for a while Mabel's anger grew.

 **"Oh relax kid, your brother's OK, remember the second deal, all I have is 1 hour of total control."** Bill said before Mabel got greatly worried at what could happen.

"Do you think I'll let you do what you want with Dipper's body without question!?" Mabel said with rising anger before Bill started to full blown laugh for a minute before he calmed down.

 **"Listen kid, its not your call on this one, I leave Dipper's journal alone and in exchange I get 1 hour of control, seems to be a fair trade to me."** Bill said before he looked into the mirror.

 **"Again this body's deluxe, the two eye thing makes thing interesting in the vision department."** Bill said blinking one eye before the other before both at the same time while Mabel shook her head before Bill started to walk out of the door.

"And where are you going!?" Mabel asked with anger in her voice before Bill just stopped before he looked at his right palm before sighing before he turned back to Mabel.

 **"Look kid, I don't mid playing 20 questions, however I am on a time limit and I wanna have a little fun, so..."** Bill said before he waved his right hand in front of Mabel before a clear bubble enclosed around her before lifting from the ground to float in the middle of the room before Mable started to punch and kick the bubble to no avail.

"What the-!?" Mabel said before Bill knocked on the bubble which got her attention.

 **"First of all, this does not count as harming you in any way, second, Dipper should have worded his deals better, third, the bubble will float down and pop after 10 minutes so, bye."** Bill said before he waved his hand over his body before Dipper's clothes shifted right before Mabel's eyes to a different fashion style.

First off, Dippers vest changed into a small size black colored trench coat with pockets on the sides and front while a yellow triangle appeared on the back before a green pinetree appeared in the middle of the triangle.

His shirt shifted into a yellow long sleeve shirt with a eye on the center of the chest area, Dippers's pants changed into long black jeans with yellow rune like symbols patterned the pants.

His shoes turned into black hiking boots with yellow shoe strings.

Finally a pair of shades appeared in Dippers right hand, to put it in simple terms, they were triangle shaped sunglasses that could hide his glowing eyes from other humans while he controlled Dippers body.

 **"Hmmm..., might need a change or two later, but not bad for a first try with this** **body."** Bill said before equipping his sunglasses while Mable pounded on the wall of the bubble while she tried to call for help before Bill leaned in with a smirk on his face while he cupped his ear.

 **"What was that?, you can't make any noise?, Oh I'm sorry, I shifted the bubble into a sound canceling bubble, well don't worry it'll pop in 10 after I leave, have fun in a floating bubble kid."** Bill said in a mocking tone while Mabel tried to shoot her way out with her grappling hook.

But that failed in a surprising way, the hook part shot out before latching onto the doorway of the bathroom before Mabel tried to pull herself out, however when she tried to pull herself out, the gun part slipped from her hand before falling out of the bubble before it slingshot into the hallway which made Bill laugh a bit before looking at his hand to see that 10 minutes passed already **.**

 **"Well that was funny, however the time for my stay in this body is getting shorter so I bid you adieu."** Bill said before he walked out of the bathroom before popping his head back in.

 **"Oh yeah, almost forgot.** " Bill said before turning off the bathroom light before he called through the door. " **I'll be borrowing this grapple gun, again 10 minutes starts...now."** Bill said before Mabel heard Bill walk away in Dippers body before sighing.

"What do I do now?" Mabel said in sadness before the scene went to Bill while he walked down the stairs into the lobby/ shopping area of the mystery shack.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ shopping area/ 45 minutes left**

 **"Can't believe I took that long to get away from her, then again from what I know from Dipper's memories she's normally acts like she ate a pound of sugar."** Bill said before he cleared his throat before he spoke up again.

"Testing...testing...alright then, I got the kids voice down, now then..." Bill said in Dipper voice before he waved his right hand which created a warp portal that lead to the roof of the arcade.

Bill stepped through the portal before it closed behind him while Bill stepped onto the roof of the arcade.

He walked to the edge before checking his remaining time and saw that he had 43 minutes left and smirked.

 **"I wonder what I can do in the next 43 minutes."** Bill said with a smirk on his face while the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **"Well now, I wonder what will happen next now that Bill has temporary control of Dipper's body, also sorry that the chapters are small compare to my other storied." TME said after he warped to the arcade to follow Bill before he looked to the readers.**

 **"Just for a quick recap, here are the three deals so far." TME said before pulling out a notebook before reading the first deal aloud.**

 **"1. Bill copied some of his abilities to Dipper with the condition that Bill doesn't try anything to hurt his family physically, however that doesn't stop bill from finding loopholes." TME read when he remembered Mabel being trapped inside of a soundproof bubble for 10 minutes.**

 **"2. The journal is off limits to Bill, in a nutshell Bill cannot harm or touch it in exchange for 1 hour of complete control of Dippers body, he also learned from last time that human bodies can get weak after awhile and he didn't want to pass out again, I guess that was a learning experience for Bill." TME read before rambling a bit before he continued to the third deal.**

 **"3. Wendy if off Limits to Bill, if anything happens to her and its Bills fault, then Bills is evicted from Dippers body permanently and he keeps the power that Bill gave him as collateral, for Bill's side, if he wanted to, he could access all 5 of Dippers senses, and in his words would be a time waster within reason." TME explained before he put the notebook in his pocket before looking to the readers.**

 **"More deals will be made in later chapters, the question is what are the later deals, the only thing I can say is that the ending arc might surprise you all." TME said with a smirk before he opened a Dimensional gate back to his world.**

 **"Well then, see you readers next time." TME said before stepping through the portal before it dissolved into harmless energy while the scene faded to black**


	3. Bill's visit to the northwest manor

**A Dimensional gate opened next to the gravity falls arcade before TME walked out of it before the gate closed with a cracking sound before he looked upwards to see that Bill was on top of the arcade before TME looked to the readers.**

 **"Welcome back to Bill's fail-safe, before I start I'd like to say that I don't write Yaoi for a few reasons, one of them being I am a straight guy, I don't mind Yaoi, but I don't read it, I can respect the people who write it but I don't want to be forced to read or write any Yaoi, I hope you guys and gals can respect that." TME said before bowing to the readers.**

 **"last time we left Bill on the arcade who possessed Dipper's body who only had 43 minutes left after keeping Mabel busy by sealing her in a soundproof bubble, now we go back to Bill to see how he will spend his time in town, also this chapter is a little short so my apologize in advance." TME said before he looked upwards to Bill while the camera panned to Bill on top of the roof while TME walked over to greasy's diner for a bite to eat.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/Arcade Roof top/ 43 minutes left**

Bill stood on top of the arcade after double checking the time before making sure that the coast was clear, he saw a man walk under him to head to greasy's diner, strange thing was that he wasn't in dippers memories before shrugging, aside from the strange man, no one else. **(That's me walking by)**

Bill opened a warp gate that showed various area of Gravity fall's before stopping on the northwest manor and smirked, From Dippers memories and from the dreams of the various resident's, the northwest's where the most greedy family in gravity falls but thought that it would be a bad call sense they could just buy anything they wanted, then again giving Pacifica a scare might make dealings with Dipper easier sense Pacifica normally insults Mabel.

 **"Revenge oh how sweet can you get."** Bill thought before stepping through the portal before it closed with a small bang sound.

* * *

 **Northwest manor/ front gate/ 40 minutes**

Bill stepped through the portal before it closed behind him with a similar bang sound before he looked around the place before shrugging a bit.

" **Might as well scope the place out stealth style."** Bill said to himself before looking through the gate to see that a few gardeners where scattered around the front yard before he used the grappling hook to pull himself over the wall and landed right past the wall before hiding behind a bush.

 _" **Now then..., lets see, from Dippers memories... Pacifica northwest is normally a stuck up girl who only hangs out with other shallow girls in town, I wonder what really goes on in those walls though."** _ Bill thought before he saw a few gardeners walk away before he ran to another bush before running straight to the front door before using one of his abilities to shift his borrowed body into a shadow before sliding through the crack at the bottom of the door.

* * *

 **Northwest manor/ front lobby/ 34 minutes left**

Bill slithered in and was about to turn to normal before he heard a few voices approach and as a result stayed in his shadow form, he hid under a strange lever's shadow that said main gate before he saw Pacifica walk with her family up to the front door.

The thing that threw Bill for a moment was the blank look, almost saddened face, on Pacifica's face while her parents, Preston and priscilla northwest, talked with one another so he listened in.

"Now then in a few weeks time if things go well will be the day of the yearly party of the northwest's manor being constructed, we must send out the invitations immediately." Preston said before looking to Pacifica who kept quiet.

"Now Pacifica you know what to do right?" Preston asked before his wife spoke up.

"Pacifica!." Priscilla snapped which snapped Pacifica out of her stupor before she replied.

"I-I'm sorry, I was thinking." Pacifica said before Preston just shrugged before starting to walk to the door while clearing his throat.

"Well, you know the drill Pacifica, your mother and I will be out of town for a few days to get ready for the party happening in a few weeks, you'll be here to watch the manor while we're gone, not to worry though, you'll have the help at your disposal so you'll wont be alone, I trust the place will be in order by our return." Preston said before Pacifica looked to her parents.

"Of course, I'll just be in my room if anything is needed, have fun." Pacifica said before her parents looked to one another before turning to the door before Preston pulled the lever which opened the gate before walking out with Priscilla in tow before closing the door before Pacifica walked up the stairs with a tired look on her face.

 _ **"Definitely an interesting thing to learn, then again I need more info before jumping to conclusions."** _ Bill thought before he turned back to normal and checked his timer and was shocked that 4 minutes passed before grinning.

 _ **"Well, it seems that I need to kick things up a notch before I run out of time or the sugar kid tries anything."** _ Bill thought before he followed Pacifica up the stairs quietly while the scene shifted to Mabel a few minutes ago.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago in the Mystery shack/ bathroom/ Bill's current time limit 30 minutes left**

Mabel sat in the bubble that floated over a sleeping Soos while waddles slept in the tub before she felt the bubble quiver before it burst with a loud popping sound before she landed on top of Soos's stomach which awoke Soos and Waddles thanks to the chaos happening in the bathroom.

"Ow dood, what happened?" Soos said while rubbing his stomach after Mabel hopped of Soos with a worried look on her face after she turned on the lights.

"We gotta find Dipper?...Bill?...Bipper?...whatever, we gotta find Bill who took over Dippers body, he left after trapping me in a bubble." Mabel explained before she ran out of the bathroom to get dressed while Soos went down to grab a spare mystery shack shirt before met up with him a few minutes later while the scene went to Bill a few minutes ago after he followed Pacifica to her room.

* * *

 **Northwest manor/ Pacifica's room/ 28 minutes left**

After Bill followed Pacifica to her room he used the shadows to enter without alarming Pacifica before she just took off her shoes before laying back on the bed.

 _ **"Hello dreamworld, lets see what we get from a rich girls mind."**_ Bill thought before using a sleeping spell on Pacifica to help her reach a deeper sleep before he walked over to Pacifica and placed his right hand on her forehead before he felt Dipper's body get sucked into Pacifica's mind.

* * *

 **Pacifica's mind/ 26 minutes left**

 _Bill in Dipper's body appeared inside of the northwest manor again which surprised him for a moment from the dejavu moment before shrugging._

 ** _"Don't really have time to be confused, got some info to dig up_** _." Bill said to himself before he walked over to the nearest door and opened it to find out it was one of Pacifica's memories from years ago._

* * *

 **Pacifica's mind/ 6 year old memory**

 _Bill walked in to see a 6 year old Pacifica pass him by before he followed to see that Pacifica walked into her parents favorite room with the white carpet and took off her booties to make sure nothing was tracked in before she walked in to see that her parents were reading a few books before she walked up to Preston._

 _"Papa?" 6 year pacifica asked before tugging on her dads pant leg before Preston looked at her before looking back to the book again._

 _"Not now pacifica." Preston said while Pacifica tugged on her dad's pant leg again._

 _"But papa." Pacifica said before Preston pulled out a bell from his coat pocket which made Pacifica's eyes widen before she walked away while Bill watched._

 _After Pacifica exited the room, she pulled out a first place ribbon in minigolf before pocketing it while Bill got the jist of what happened and walked out of the room before looking into a few more rooms to only see similar things happening in most of the doors before he decided to exit Pacifica's mind after he found out about some kind of promise with a lumberjack and the townsfolk but brushed that off for later._

* * *

 **Reality/ 15 minutes left**

Bill reappeared in Pacifica's room with a flash of blue light before he looked around to make sure he wasn't spotted before he saw that Pacifica was still asleep before he grinned.

 _ **"Thanks for the info miss lonely."**_ Bill thought before he reached over and clapped his hands over Pacifica which got a interesting reaction from her.

"GAH!" Pacifica shouted in shock before she fell out the bed with a thud before standing up before looking to the source of the noise to get the shock of her life when she saw Dipper pines in a new outfit was standing in her room, she was about to scream for Dipper to get out but was frozen in shock when his right hand burned with a blue flame before he spoke up with a different voice, it was like Dipper was a completely different person.

 **"Now now, no need for that."** Bill said before his right hand turned back to normal before Pacifica blinked a few times before Bill spoke up.

 **"Now then, lets get to the point sense I'm on a time table, I want to make a deal with you."** Bill said which shocked Pacifica out of her stupor.

"A Deal!?, you break into my home to make a deal with me!?" Pacifica said in shock before Bill chuckled for a few seconds before he took off his sunglasses which showed Pacifica his glowing yellow eyes.

 **"Exactly, however like I said, I'm on a time table so we need to make this quick, your a smart girl so you already know that I'm just borrowing Dipper's body, however there is a time limit and I got...13 minutes left before the timer resets at 6 AM tomorrow."** Bill said after checking his remaining time which shocked Pacifica greatly sense she thought that Dipper was pulling some kind of prank, however that was blown out of the window when Dipper's body started to float off of the ground before Bill leaned back in the air to relax.

 **"Look kid** **, I looked into your head for a short time and saw that your family neglects you in certain areas, if your interested in changing that, meet Dipper behind the mystery shack for the official deal, if not...well, enjoy a life of being someone's puppet, oh the Irony, I'm using Dipper's body like a pupped but even he has a much richer life then you do."** Bill said which pissed Pacifica off, however she knew Bill had a point and wanted to be more then her parent's little doll.

"6 AM right?" Pacifica said which got Bill's attention before he smirked.

 **"Well the time can be** **debatable, however unless I take control of Dipper, you fall asleep, or you summon me, I can't appear physically, so just meet up with Dipper later, I gotta teach him a few things tomarrow sense a deal had me copy a few of my powers to him so if you wanna watch what he can do, meet up with Dipper at the mystery shack tomorrow after 6 AM, I know your parents are out for a few day so you got some free time."** Bill said before he turned to the door, however Pacifica stopped Bill before he could move a few steps which confused Bill.

"Why did you come here to ask me that though?" Pacifica said with genuine curiosity which made Bill smirk before he replied while he walked to the door.

 **"Let's just say I'm bored."** Bill said before he opened the door, walked out and closed it before Pacifica ran to the door while she heard a soft bang sound before opening it and looked out to see that Bill/Dipper vanished which surprised her and more importantly, piqued her curiosity while the scene shifted to the mystery shack.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ bathroom/ 5 minutes left**

Bill walked through a warp gate before it closed with a soft bang sound before he looked in the mirror.

 **"Again this things deluxe."** Bill said blinking his eyes again before he decided to return control of Dippers body back to...well...Dipper.

Before he did though he place the sunglasses and the grappling hook on the counter before he willed himself back to the dream realm to plan for Pacifica's arrival while Dipper came back to reality.

"Ugh...Oh I feel woozy." Dipper said before he rushed to the toilet while the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **TME walked out away from the mystery shack after finishing off the last of the sandwich he had before looking to the readers with a surprised look on his face before smirking.**

 **"What?, did you expect me to still be in the diner?, no no, now then...what does Bill have planed for Pacifica next time, what about Mabel and Soos?, and what about the Deal Bill has planned for Pacifica?, find out next time on Bill's fail-safe." TME said before he opened another Dimensional gate which lead him back home.**

 **TME stepped through the gate before it closed behind him with a soft bang sound while the scene faded to black.**


	4. Bill's confusing actions

**A portal opened near the mystery shack in the shadows of the trees before a figure walked out before the portal closed with a bang while the person walked out of the shadows to reveal that it was TME before he looked to the readers with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Welcome back to the forth chapter of Bill's fail-safe, last time we found out that Bill, who took over Dippers body, went over to the northwest estate before he found a possible deal to make with Pacifica northwest, heiress to the northwest estate, what will happen next?, what is the deal that Bill wants to make with her?, this chapter is part one of a three possibly four part arc, the training arc, or at least the start phases of the training, also a warning in advance, this chapter gets real wordy if you know what I mean." TME said before looking to the mystery shack while the camera panned to the bathroom where Dipper was hunched over the toilet.**

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ bathroom**

"Huuuuggggghh!" Dipper groaned while he puked into the toilet for the 5th time today.

" _Wh-what did Bill do with my body!?, last thing I can remember was talking with Mabel and Soos before I-!"_ Dipper thought while he wiped his mouth before quickly getting up before he stumbled to the counter when another wave of nausea hit him hard.

"Ugh!" Dipper grunted out before he gripped the sink before pulling himself back up before he looked into the mirror, Dipper turned the sink on and cupped his hands under the flowing water before drinking some to clear his mouth.

" **You know, you really shouldn't do that unless you know the sink's clean."**? said which made Dipper spit the water into the sink in shock before looking around the room when he recognized the voice.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped in fear before he heard chuckling again.

 **"Try the mirror kid."** Bill said which made Dipper look at the mirror before he stepped back in shock when he saw that his reflection was looking back at him, however the difference was that the reflections eyes had the signs of Bill's possession and unlike Dipper the reflection was smirking.

"Wha!, how!" Dipper said in shock before the reflection laughed for a bit before it shifted to Bill's triangle form which shocked Dipper into falling on his rear when the room turned grey in color before Bill hovered out of the mirror.

" **Now then, onto important business to honer our deals."** Bill said while Dipper stood up while covering his mouth when another wave of nausea hit him.

 **"Ah the nausea thing, guess your body was to weak to cast some of the more taxing mid level abilities, good thing I borrowed the grappling hook from Mabel or you would be puking all day."** Bill said in an amused tone before Dipper looked around before seeing that the grappling hook was indeed nearby and got more then a little angry.

"Bi-Ugh!, Bill you double- Ulp!" Dipper tried to say however he had to run to the toilet again while Bill just shrugged before speaking up sense Dipper was busy puking into the toilet.

 **"Look kid, just to make things clear, I didn't hurt your sister...more like trapped her in a soundproof bubble to keep her from bugging me for 10 minutes, your beaver pet...friend...thing... just feinted when I took over, your sis and friend are probably looking for you around town for you even as we speak, speaking of which."** Bill said before he looked to the mirror before it showed Dipper and Bill who looked to the mirror Mabel running along a sidewalk while she looked around gravity falls with Waddles on a leash like he was a bloodhound before the image faded.

 **"Now here's the deal kid, after you get your bearings and find your sister, try to relax today, after all tomorrow is going to be very interesting, that I can promise you."** Bill said with an amused tone in his voice while Dipper gave Bill a confused look before Bill vanished.

"Bill?..Bill!?, what do you mean?" Dipper spoke before waiting for a reply to only get none after a minute before rubbing his head from the oncoming headache before remembering that Mabel was looking for him and looked in the mirror one more time.

He got a little shocked when he recognized that he was wearing a new outfit, the one that Bill made last chapter, and wondered how he got it before he shook his head before he walked over to the sink and grabbed the sunglasses and grappling hook before he walked out of the bathroom before he went downstairs after sneaking past his snoring grunkles room just to be safe.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ store area/ Dipper**

Dipper walked downstairs before he wondered where Mabel could be and thought of the images that Bill showed him, she looked like she was nearing greasy's diner, so Dipper put on the sunglasses before walking out which helped alleviate his headache somewhat while the scene shifted to Mabel while she did neared Greasy's.

* * *

 **Greasy's diner/ parking area/ Mabel, waddles**

"Oh Dipper where are you?, I hope Bill didn't do anything bad with your body or so help me I'll..." Mabel tried to say before she heard the tell tale signs of a person running before turning to the source while Waddles stopped in his tracks when the leash stopped all of a sudden.

She saw Dipper sun to her and her eyes narrowed before she turned waddles to Dipper which confused him a bit when he approached.

"CHARGE!" Mabel shouted before she charges at Dipper who's eyes widened in shock while Waddles just sat there.

"Mabel Wa-!" Dipper tried to say before he got football tackled by Mabel who pulled out some rope from who know where, **(most likely a sown in pocket on the inside of her sweater.)** , before she tied Dipper up before standing up while Dipper felt his nausea hit him again while Mabel pulled out a walkie-talkie before speaking into it before Dipper sat up.

"Soos, get Wendy, I found Bill in Dippers body." Mabel said before Dipper registered what Mabel said before he panicked.

"What!?, you got Wendy involved!" Dipper said which shocked Mabel for a moment before getting an irritated look on her face.

"Of course Bill, I needed help looking for you, you body snatcher, and the only other person besides Soos who would even listen to me was Wendy." Mabel explained while Dippers eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"I'm not Bill!, his time limit ran out 40 minutes ago, at least I think it did, I'm not entirely sure sense I had to puke into the bathroom toilet in the mystery shack for awhile after Bill did...whatever he did and I got my body back." Dipper said which made Mabel's eyes narrow before she took a good look at Dipper before speaking up after a minute.

"How do I know your not just tricking me?, from what Dipper told me, you could just be lying to get your way." Mabel said before the background turned grey, however a frightening force was felt by the two before a ripple in greasy's window appeared before Bill appeared.

However unlike the other times he appeared this time was shockingly different, Mabel took a step back in shock while Dipper's eyes widened while the symbol on his hand burned.

What they saw was this, unlike the golden, calm, slightly joking, version the two were used to seeing, they instead saw that Bill's coloring was bright red while his eye was pure black where the white of his eye was while the beady black pupil was pure white, all in all, Bill was furious, at least that's how the twins felt when Bill's enraged pressure enveloped them before Waddles hid behind Mable in fear.

 **"You know kid, I don't like it when people call me a deal breaker, that is probably the only thing that can really...anger me."** Bill said in a frighteningly calm voice before he pointed his index finger at Mabel before making the come here sign before Mabel rapidly flew over and nearly into Bill's face while Waddles ran behind Dipper when Mable let go of the leash, Dipper couldn't really blame the pig for its fears, if Mabel was free and he was untied, he would grab Mabel and run.

 **"I'm gonna make it perfectly clear kid, I don't care if you think I'm the worst monster you have ever met, I always try to keep my deals to the letter, or as close as possible if I can."** Bill said while his color slowly turned to normal before Mabel's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really, what about my brother!, he filled me in after we left the opera house and you never held up your end of the deal." Mabel said before Bill started to chuckle before he looked Mabel right in the eye before he spoke up.

 **"Listen kid, I never promised I would give the kid there the password, no no, I promised something different in exchange for a puppet, trying to get his journal was just a side trip of sorts."** Bill said which confused the twins before Dipper spoke up.

"Different?" Dipper asked in slight fright and confusion before Bill chuckled at that question before he turned to the diner window while he turned Mabel to the window.

 **"Watch and learn, I'll even flash forward to the important part."** Bill said before the trio saw what happened in the past.

* * *

 **Pseudo flashback/ Mystery shack/ Attic/ Dipper, Bill**

 _The images showed part of what happened before the opera incident._

 _"Ugh, what crazy thing do you want anyway?, to eat my soul, to rip out my teeth, are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something!?" Dipper said before bill held his arms up in a attempt to calm the kid down while the real Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened._

 _ **"Yesh kid relax, all I want is a puppet."** Bill said which confused Dipper before he spoke up with caution._

 _"A puppet?, what are you playing at?" Dipper asked while Bill was already thinking of a fail-safe if this plan failed._

 _ **"Everyone loves puppets, and it seems to me you got a surplus."** Bill said while leaning back in the air while he used his powers to highlight the puppet pile in the attic before Mabel looked to Dipper who looked away before the real Bill spoke up._

 ** _"Here it comes."_** _Bill said before the trio continued to watch what happened on the window._

 _"Ahhh...I don't know man, Mabel worked really hard on these." Dipper explained while Bill poked a puppet._

 _ **"Seems to me one puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe."** Bill said before floating over to Dipper._

 _" **Besides, whats your sister done for you lately?, how many times have you sacrificed for her huh?, and what has she ever returned the favor?"** Bill said before an Idea hit him while Dipper looked out of the window before looking to the laptop that had 30 second left on the timer while the real Mabel felt a little guilty sense she had Dipper help her with a lot of things before she heard the image Bill speak up which made her look back to the screen._

 _ **"Tic toc kid."** Bill said while holding his hand out to Dipper before it burned with a blue flame, one difference was that there was a triangle like pattern on the palm of Bill's hand for the first step of the fail-safe in case this plan fails while the image paused before the camera panned to the trio watching._

* * *

 **Greasy's diner/ parking lot/ Dipper, Mabel, Bill, Waddles**

The trio kept quiet for a moment when the image paused before Mabel spoke up with slightly built courage after she shook her head to snap out of her guilt trip sense she would be in danger if she said a wrong word.

"Alright, we saw what happened, now what was the thing you promised in exchange for Dipper's body?" Mabel said which got Dipper and Bill's attention before he started to chuckle which unnerved the twins before Bill looked to Mabel before he spoke up.

" **It's very simple, in exchange for a puppet, I tell him the secrets of the universe, simple as that, the second deal to keep his journal safe just worked in my favor and I took advantage of that."** Bill said which made Dipper and Mabel's eyes widen in shock while Bill continued when he noticed that they were stunned silent.

 **"However, I had to make a few changes to your brothers body, mainly his brain and arm sense I had little time to work with."** Bill said with a knowing tone before Dipper and Mabel snapped out of their stupor and looked to Bill in shock before Mabel spoke up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mabel shouted while Bill poked Mabel which made her float away for a moment before stopping before Bill rubbed the sides of his angled head.

 **"Yesh!, relax kid!, all I did was mess with his biology a bit, made it so he wouldn't die easily thanks to the first deal after the symbol activated, downside is I got to teach him some things before he's ready for the big leagues."** Bill explained while he summoned his cane before twirling it which further confused the twins sense it only gave more questions then answers.

Bill rubbed his forehead when he realized he would have to explain things to the duo or they wouldn't shut up.

 **"Look I'm gonna try to explain this carefully so listen up.** " Bill said which made Dipper and Mabel stay silent before Bill nodded.

 **"Better... now then, onto the explanation, to put it simply, Humans in this dimension, timeline, ETC, cannot normally use what you human's call magic or a supernatural ability without some kind of ritual or conduit or some kind of beneficial mutation, what I have so carefully done is this, I...altered the DNA in Dippers brain somewhat, now after I train him, he can use certain abilities, the symbol in turn would act as a conduit for the ability in question, what happens after is anyone's guess."** Bill explained while Mabel tilled her head before Dipper spoke up.

"So... that means what exactly?, I can cast magic now with my right arm?, just like that?" Dipper said before Bill bobbed Dipper on the head with his cane.

"OW!" Dipper said before Bill spoke up, and if he had a mouth it would be grinning right now.

 **"Not quite, remember when you got your body back after my time was up?, I cast a few spells with your body and it couldn't handle them well, so as a result you...well...puked in the toilet..I don't have a funny saying for that, I'll have to get back to you on that later."** Bill said with further confused Mabel sense she hadn't seen Dipper cast anything besides the restraining bubble.

"You mean that Bubble thing?, was it really that bad?" Mabel said which made Bill speak up a moment later.

 **"Nah, it was a pretty basic spell, it was the multiple warps and the shadow phasing that really taxed the kids body.** Bill said which shocked the twins before Bill spoke up before he sat Mabel next to Dipper.

 **"Look, I'm pretty sure we're just going around in circles with this conversation so I'll put this simply, and hopefully in a way that even sugar girl here would get it."** Bill said which irritated both Dipper and Mabel for various reasons, Dipper from Bill insulting Mabel's intelligence, Mabel for the sugar girl name.

 **"Simply put, if this was an RPG game, then Dipper would now have an MP bar instead of no MP, magic points, mana, whatever you call it, point is Dipper is now a magic class character who just started out on his training, and the symbol on his right hand is his magic wand."** Bill said before Dipper and Mabel got the reference when they looked to the mark on Dippers hand before Bill spoke up again which got their attention. **(I'm not insulting anyone's intelligence, however the conversation got a little wordy so I tried to simplify it.)**

 **"Now then, if I cleared a few things up, I must be going, got a few plans for tomorrow, some of them teaching related, like I said Dip kid, rest up, cause tomorrow will be even more shocking then today.** " Bill said before he vanished in a in a flash of light before the scene returned to normal.

Mabel looked towards Dipper before untying him before Dipper stood up, however Dipper stumbled a bit which surprised Mabel before she helped steady him.

"Oooohhhh, here comes the nausea!, Huuuu!" Dipper said before covering his mouth before dry heaving while Mabel lightly rubbed his back before the duo heard multiple pairs of feet approach rapidly.

Dipper and Mebel looked over before Wendy and Soos appeared nearby after turning a corner from a nearby building.

"Dipper, Mabel, glad your...?, whoa Dipper are you OK?, you look ill" Wendy said with worry while Dipper felt dizzy before he passed out after the adrenaline wore off sense Mabel, Soos, and Wendy, we're OK which shocked the trio.

"DIPPER!" the trio said in worry before Soos picked Dipper up before the Trio plus waddles ran back to the Mystery shack.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ shop area/ Stan**

When he awoke, Stan found himself alone in the house before shrugging it off sense Dipper normally looks for odd things around gravity falls while Mabel normally goes around town with waddles if she doesn't hang around Dipper.

Wendy was normally not here at this time so it was understandable, Soos...well... he was a no show which confused him a bit sense he was the handyman for the shack, normally Soos was tinkering with one thing or another in the shop area to get things ready for the costumers.

Stan then thought it would be OK to set things up himself before he heard the door open which confused him further sense he didn't have the sign set to open, not that he was complaining, money is money, however when Stan turned to the door he got greatly surprised when Soos carried Dipper into the shack while Mabel and Wendy chased after while Waddles walked inside before Wendy stopped in front of Stan.

"What is going on!?, and what happened to Dipper?" Stan said in surprise when Soos just rushed passed which worried Stan a bit even though he didn't show it on his face.

"Listen Stan, Dipper doesn't feel well and passed out earlier, Soos is carrying him back to bed, I hope you don't mind." Wendy said before she ran upstairs which further worried and confused Stan before he followed quietly while the scene went back to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin room/ Dipper (unconscious), Mabel, Wendy, Soos, waddles**

Soos managed to get Dipper back into his bed before Wendy entered the bedroom before closing the door before she gave Mabel a serious look.

"Alright Mabel, I'm normally the chill one here, but what is going on!?, The only thing I could get from Soos's rapid talk was that the triangle guy was back, after that shapeshifter guy appeared, I had to look over my shoulder for a few days when I thought that he...she...whatever it was managed to get out of the cryo thing and wanted revenge, now your telling me that there is another creature after you guys who might actually be stronger!" Wendy said in shock while Mabel looked around the room before she spoke up.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think Bill just wants Dipper for his body, from what I know, Bill can't appear in the real world without a body, he could just be using his powers to make it look like he appeared in the real world, however it was most likely an illusion." Mabel explained while Wendy and Soos gave Mabel wide eyed looks which irritated Mabel a bit.

"Hay just cause I'm normally the hyper bubbly kid, doesn't mean I'm an idiot!, then again my math grades suck." Mabel said before Wendy held her arms up in a calming gesture.

"Sorry, it's... it's just ever sense I met you guys, things have gotten weirder then ever, gravity falls was a little odd at first I'll admit, and even if meeting you guys was a pretty cool thing to happen here, but the ghosts at the abandoned convenience store, Gideon using a giant robot, I mean that's two things that are normally out of this world even for gravity Falls's standers, and who knows how many things you guys have seen compared to that,...what I'm trying to say is why is all of this happening in the first place?" Wendy said while Mebel though about what Wendy said for a moment before she spoke up.

"Kinda sounds like...we're the problem then." Mabel said sadly which Made Wendy and Soos's eyes widen before Wendy gripped Mabel's shoulders while looking Mabel in the eyes with a worried look on her face.

"Mebel no!, I just...look, you guys are what?, 12 years old and I'm 15 yet the adults normally can't do anything which makes me a bit worried, Soos here's cool and all but it seems like you guys are the only ones solving a lot of problems here weather others disagree with you or not and I'm just worried someone or something's trying to get you two." Wendy said before she looked to Dipper with worry.

"Now what is going on?, like I said, Soos talked way to fast for me to get it fully." Wendy said before Mabel sat on her bed.

"Where do I start?" Mabel said before she looked to Dipper a moment later before speaking up again.

"Well...ironically, Bill showed up at Greasy's after I insulted him about his dealings and one thing let to another before Bill showed us how Dipper made the original deal, remember the sock opera?" Mabel said which made Soos and Wendy look to one before nodding sense the opera kinda went odd near the end.

"Well from what I saw, it looked like Dipper was having trouble with the laptop, Bill didn't show the entire thing just the main part, after some things were said between the two Bill held his hand out with a blue fire while a triangle like pattern appeared on Bills palm, Bill stopped showing things before Dipper could shake his hand." Mabel said while Soos and Wendy kept quiet while the scene shifted to the bedroom door.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twins bedroom door/ Stan**

Stan kept his ear to the door to listen in on the conversation and was more then a little disturbed, and furious, that a psychopathic floating pyramid monster, thing, was threatening his niece and nephew.

He wasn't a fool, he was a conman after all, he knew strange things were happening around town and tried to keep the kids out of it.

 _"Specially here as well with..."_ Stan thought before he shook his head before he listened in on the conversation once again while the scene shifted to the trio talking in the room.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin room/ Dipper (unconscious), Mabel, Wendy, Soos, waddles**

"I thought Dipper was acting odd when I went back in the mystery shack for his journal, he talked a little funny and I should've realized that something was wrong then but I was to preoccupied with Gabe to notice!" Mabel said before she started to cry into her hands which shocked Wendy, Soos, and Stan who was listening in, he took a mental note to look for Dippers journal later when the kid was awake before Mabel calmed down few moments later.

"A-After I left the shack, Bill walked out in Dippers body and got into the car with an odd smirk that just stayed on his face for some reason, it wasn't until the middle of the show that I found out when Dipper possessed a puppet sense he was technically a ghost at the time." Mabel said while Soos and Wendy sat on the ground to listen while Stan just stood at the door.

"When I tried to get the journal out of the cake prop, I fell in and Bipper, that's the name I called him, pulled me up before demanding the journal or my play would be ruined, when I refused by saying that the book was Dippers, he said that I had no problem taking it for my play or...ditching him when he needed me." Mabel said before looking to Wendy and Soos with tears threatening to fall while Stan's jaw clinched in anger.

"I may have apologized to Dipper afterwords, but I still did it before, tell me am I...a bad person?" Mabel said which shocked the listeners and before Wendy or Soos could say anything, the door to the room slammed opened which shocked everyone in the room when Stan walked in.

"Mr. pines!" Soos said in shock before Stan looked at Soos. "Not now Soos." Stan said in a slightly scary tone which sent a shiver up everyone's spines before he looked to Mabel.

"Look kid, before you say anything, I heard about what happened, and before you say anything, I'm not as dense as you might think, you think I don't know about some of the weird stuff that happens here?, I lived here a lot longer then you guys, sure a dealing demon actually appearing is a shocker compared to the other things I've seen, but I'm not gonna let you bad mouth yourself." Stan said before he walked over and stood on one knee to look at Mabel in the eyes.

"Now I'm not the best person to say this sense most here see me as a selfish conman, but if your a bad person then I'm queen of the faeries...OK that was a bad image,...look...everyone has problems that others find annoying, take me for instance, I find it annoying that you kids keep getting into trouble, and you guys most likely think that I'm an annoying old man right." Stan said while Mabel wiped her eyes on her sweater.

"*sigh*... look, I did things in the past I'm not proud of and it still haunts me to this day, compared to that, for you trying to impress a boy is saintlike in comparison, trust me on that, if anyone's a bad guy...it's me." Stan said before he stood up and before anyone could stop him he walked out of the door before he closed it while everyone sat there in shock for a minute before Waddles jumped on the bed which knocked Mabel and the others out of their stupor.

"Whoa, I think that was something for the record books, Stan actually showing real emotion." Wendy said in a slight shock before looking to Mebel who looked at the door for a moment before she looked back to the duo while the scene shifted to Stan.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/?/ Stan**

Stan leaned in the elevator behind the vending machine before he rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Geez, just woke up about 40 minutes ago and I'm exhausted...I wonder why I went in there and did what I did, gonna cause me more headaches later that's for sure." Stan said before pressing the button that lead to the lower levels while the scene shifted back to the talking trio.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin room/ Dipper (unconscious), Mabel, Wendy, Soos, waddles**

After agreeing to one another, the trio looked around the mystery shack for Stan before coming up with nothing and met up in the twins bedroom.

"Dood, you guys find Stan?, I can't find him anywhere." Soos said while he sat on the ground while Mabel and Wendy sat back in their original spots.

"Nothing, and the odd thing was that the shop sign was set to closed, and Stan never misses a chance to get a quick buck." Wendy said when she remembered some of the things Stan did just for one dollar.

"Same here, where could he be?, I mean he just left the room a few minutes ago and I looked around the shack with waddles before coming back in." Mabel said before Wendy shrugged.

"Eh, maybe he has a secret hideout or something and it's just hidden well." Wendy said before giving Mabel a serious look.

"Anyway, just to get back to the precious thing, what happened after the opera thing, I mean we most likely saw what happened on stage was after you got that Bill guy to fall to the stage so..." Wendy said before trailing off before Mabel shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know, after the opera fiasco, I helped Dipper to the doctor and found out that he had some minor things and the worst was some cuts and bruises, we even asked the Doctor to take a look at Dippers hand to see if anything was wrong with it and came up with nothing, and I mean nothing, it wasn't a tattoo, it was like a birthmark that he had his whole life...afterwords we came back home and well went to bed after Dipper found the broken laptops scattered pieces." Mabel explained before she looked under Dippers bed and saw the parts in a box before looking back to the listening duo.

"And from what Soos and I found out after Dipper screamed in the bathroom, we found out that he made 3 deals with Bill to keep us, as in family, his journal, and you safe, if I remember right...Dipper said the three things he got was..." Mabel said while tapping her forehead in thought before snapping her fingers and ran to Dippers desk for a pen and Paper before writing on it while Wendy thought to herself in the meantime while looking to Dipper with worry again.

" _Geez, I leave him alone for a few days and he gets into more trouble, kinda sweet he wants to protect his family and well..myself.., but wasn't there a better option than dealing with someone who's possibly worse then the devil?"_ Wendythought before Mabel passed a piece of paper to Wendy who took it and read it out loud. ( **To those who are wondering, I'm not exactly a religious person to put it lightly.**

* * *

 **Dippers deals with Bill, written by Mabel**

"Deal 1, in exchange for a few abilities to defend himself, Dipper would owe with the condition that Bill not harm his family nothing sense... Bill owed Dipper?, if Bill does hurt a family member then Dipper is able to fight back without restrictions." Wendy read before looking at Mabel in confusion while Soos thought out loud to himself.

"Maybe it was from the body taking deal, I mean Dipper didn't get anything from it so maybe Bill owed him one from that." Soos said which made Mabel and Wendy look to him in shock while Soos smiled at the duo.

"Uhhh, I wondered that as well, but apparently that was just a side trip, not the end of the deal itself." Mabel said which confused the duo again.

"Bill said he would show the secrets of the universe to Dipper in exchange for a puppet apparently, but that deal went south like you guys saw. "Mabel said while Wendy's eyes widened.

"You don't think...that Bill has other Plans for Dipper, I mean you did say that the journal was a side trip right?" Wendy said while Mabel and Soos's eyes widened before Wendy continued before her eyes widened.

"And things just went from bad to worse." Wendy said which confused Mabel and Soos before Wendy continued.

"Deal 2,In exchange for keeping the Journal off limits to Bill, he would get control of Dipper's body for 1 hour within 24 hours, within reason." Wendy read before she spoke up before Mabel or Soos replied.

"Man, you know, some people call me dense sometimes from just seeing my family, but even I can see why Bill agreed to this." Wendy said with rising anger while Mabel and Soos looked to one another before looking back to Wendy.

"What?, I'm not following." Soos said before Wendy shook her head before she read the last one to be sure.

"Deal 3, in exchange for leaving Wendy alone, Bill could use all of Dipper's 5 sense as a time waster at any time, if this rule is broken then Bill get's ejected from his body permanently, and Dipper keeps the powers he acquired no questions asked while Mabel looked to Dipper.

"Most likely to kick Bill's flat butt." Mabel said before Wendy crumple the paper while the duo looked to her in surprise.

"What happened." Mabel said in worry before Wendy looked to Mabel.

"Normally I'm not the thinking type, but if I'm right, then Dipper is in real trouble." Wendy said with anger in her voice while the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **The Camera panned back to TME with his eyes closed while he leaned against the Mystery shack, more exactly under the pine twins room before he looked to the screen before smirking.**

 **"Well everyone, that was part 1 of a 4 part arc, what did Wendy find out?, was I out of character with the gravity falls characters?, when will I get to the training?, will I ever get to the next chapter already?, find out next time dear readers, the next chapter should be an eye opener." TME said before he opened a gate back home before looking to the screen again.**

 **"Also if this chapter seemed to wordy, I apologize, I've been having some trouble sleeping lately, might be my bed or the fact I have two fans blowing in my room at full blast to keep the room cool, I not sure its that sense I was able to sleep well sense its the same old mattress and I had the fan and ceiling fan blowing full blast for who knows how long." TME said before shrugging.**

 **"Eh sorry about that, I was just letting you guys know that I'm probably not at my A game so try not to be to hard on me or the story, anyway see you all next time on Bill's fail-safe." TME said before stepping through the gate before it closed shut with a bang while the scene faded to black.**


	5. Bill's possible motive

**A portal opened above the mystery shack before a person stepped onto the roof before looking around in slight shock before looking to the screen before speaking up.**

 **"OK, I think I miss aimed with that portal, now dear readers, after I get into the story I'm gonna find a way down from here without getting spotted by anyone or Stan might think I'm a dept collector or something, and if I know the guy, he'll get his dollar bat and attack me." TME said with a shudder before he shook his head.**

 **"Now then, last time on Bill's fail-safe, Dipper went to look for Mabel after he got his body back, after a few words with Mabel, Bill showed up before explaining a few things before vanishing, Dipper then fell unconscious after Wendy and Soos showed up." TME explained before he sat on the roof.**

 **"After the group got into the shack and after getting past Stan, the group talked about Bill's possible reasons while Stan listened in on the groups conversation." TME said before he moved the tail end of his coat out of the way.**

 **"After Wendy read the note Mabel wrote about Bill's three deals, Wendy and an idea of sorts of Bill's possible motive, lets join the trio right before Wendy explains her** **theory." TME said before he started to hear cracking wood which confused him while the camera panned to the talking trio.**

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin bedroom/ Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Waddles, Dipper (unconscious)**

"What did you mean he's in trouble?" Mabel asked before Wendy looked to Mabel with a serious look on her face.

"Think about it, last time Bill couldn't use his magic, now thanks to these deal, Bill can effect the real world if he wanted to, deal 1 would allow Dipper and by extension, Bill, the ability to cast Bill's abilities, deal two gives Bill 1 unrestricted hour of control without any interference from Dipper, deal three could mean that even if Dipper is asleep, Bill could be listening to us even as we speak, or even if he wasn't Bill could be watching us from somewhere else without Dipper even knowing." Wendy explained while Mabel and Soos's eyes widened in realization before they heard the sound of snapping wood which confused them before hearing a loud thud from outside and ran to the window.

The confusing thing was that there was no one near the window which confused them further before they sat back down.

"OK, what your saying is that Bill is just leading Dipper on some plan of his?" Mabel said in slight shock before Wendy nodded.

"Most likely, then again I never met the guy before so I have no Idea how he even thinks." Wendy said while she rubbed her forehead in thought before she stood up.

"Look, I'm gonna grab a snack before trying to brainstorm more with you guys, wanna come?" Wendy said before she got up while Mabel and Soos looked to one another before looking to Dipper with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Bill won't try anything if what you told me was true when we ran to the shack." Wendy said with a smile before she walked out of the room before Mabel and Soos followed after to grab a bite to eat while the scene shifted to 10 minutes later.

* * *

 **10 minutes later/ back in the pines room/ Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Dipper (unconscious)**

The group walked into the room to find out to their relief that everything was normal in the room before Mabel stretched a bit.

"Hay guys, what time is it again?" Mabel asked before she tried to look for a clock.

"hold on.." Wendy said before pulling out her phone and checked the time before her eyes widened.

"Whoa, its nearly 12 guys." Wendy said before she started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Mabel asked before Wendy smirked at Mabel.

"Well, sense Dipper is resting and sense the shack is closed today, I figured I'd go hang out with my friends, it might sound cold, but what can we do right now?, I suggest we try to relax today and figure things out later when Dippers wakes, how about that?" Wendy said before she looked to the two before Soos spoke up.

"Sure dude, I'll be tinkering with the vending machine if you need me." Soos said before he walked to the door as well while Wendy followed soon after.

Mabel then found herself alone with Dipper and Waddles before she looked around the room for a moment before she tried to think to herself for a bit.

" _Ugh... Wendy has a point, but I can't just sit here without doing nothing, what would Dipper do right now?"_ Mabel thought before she snapper her fingers.

"I know." Mabel said before she walked over to Dipper's side of the room and grabbed Dipper's journal before opening it.

"I'm not sure it has any info on Bill but it might have something for breaking deals through a loophole." Mabel said to herself before she grabbed the blacklight soon after and looked around the journal for awhile while the scene shifted to a few hours later.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin room/ Mabel, Waddles, Dipper** **(unconscious)**

Mabel closed the journal before she sighed while she rubbed her head.

"I don't know Dipper does it, but he must never get bored of reading this thing and I'm tired after reading only a quarter of this thing." Mabel said before she yawned while Waddles slept at the foot of Mabel's bed.

"Ugh, I need to get something to perk myself up or I might pass out." Mabel said to herself before she got up from the bed while carrying the journal before she went downstairs to grab a bite from the fridge while Dipper turned over on the bed while the scene shifted to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ Pine twin room/ Mabel**

Mabel walked into the kitchen and to her shock found out that it was nearing 5 PM.

"Whoa, I guess reading a book can make you lose track of time." Mabel said before she grabbed a glass before pouring herself some Mabel juice to drink before she opened the journal again when Stan walked in which surprised Mabel, thankfully she already finished her glass of Mabel juice while Stan sat in the chair after grabbing a sandwich before he noticed that Mabel was reading the journal.

"Hay kid, what are you doing with Dippers book?" Stan said sense it kinda threw him for a look sense Mabel never read the thing before.

"Oh, hay grunkle Stan, I was just trying to find a way to help Dipper, but nothing so far." Mabel said before she rubbed her eyes while Stan had a thought.

"Hay Mabel, can I look at the book again." Stan asked before Mabel gave Stan a funny look, however her brain was fried from reading so much and wanted to relax a bit so she slid the journal to Stan who picked it up before he looked to Mabel.

"Why don't you lay down kiddo, you look beat." Stan said while Mable stretched her body before she yawned again.

"Alright Grunkle Stan, can you bring the journal back later, Dipper might get onto me if it goes missing." Mabel said while she looked to Stan with tired eyes.

"No problem, now head to bed, might be early, but you seemed to have a rough day." Stan said before he leaned back in the chair and opened the book to a certain page.

"Good night then Grunkle Stan." Mabel said before she walked up the stair while the camera panned to the kitchen to show that Stan stopped on Bill ciphers page before he grabbed the blacklight with his left hand before he walked to the vending machine after he had Soos do something to keep him busy.

" _Alright you triangle bastard, lets see how much info these books have on you"_ Stan thought while he looked through Bill's pages before going over to the other journals with the black light while the scene shifted to later inside the mysterious room.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/?/ Stan**

 _"Ugh, I looked through all three journals... and nothing about some weird symbol...I'll have to double time it if I wanna help the kids, beforehand though I gotta get this journal back or I'll get a headache from Dipper's nonstop complaining."_ Stan thought before he looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 PM and figured that he would turn in after returning Dippers journal.

Stan got up from the desk he was sitting at before he grabbed journal 3 before he stepped onto the elevator before he pressed the button before the scene shifted.

* * *

 **Mystery shack/ pine twin bedroom/ Mabel (sleeping), Dipper (unconscious), Waddles (asleep)**

Stan opened the door before he walked over to Dippers side of the room before he placed the journal on the desk nearby before he turned to Dipper.

 _"What does this symbol looks like anyway?"_ Stan thought and noticed that Dipper turned to his right which made him smirk before he used the black light after he lifted Dipper's right hand before looking at his palm and was shocked at what he saw.

The symbol looked like an orange triangle, the odd thing though was that there was a pine tree where the eye should be, the odd thing was about the pine tree was that it was giving of a dull green glow, and it started slowly grow brighter though it was unnoticed by Stan who carefully set Dippers arm down before set the black light next to the journal before he walked out of the room while the scene shifted the northwest manor.

* * *

 **Northwest manor/ Pacifica's bedroom/ Pacifica**

Pacifica was getting ready for bed while she thought about what Bill said, she can admit that she was not the sharpest mind in gravity falls, but compared to most she was around 8 or 7 on the 1 to 10 scale, 1 being Bill at the moment, while McGucket can shift from the most messed up mind in gravity fall thanks to his memory erasing gun to a 2 or 3 when he has his memory back, Dipper was in the middle area, around 5 or 4, but that can rise or fall if he calms down or gets flustered.

"*Sigh*, _Why am I even thinking about this, I just got to go to the mystery shack tomorrow, question is why am I even doing this."_ Pacifica thought before she got dressed into her nightwear before she got into her bed and fell asleep after a few minutes while the scene shifted to Pacifica's mind.

* * *

 **Pacifica's mind/ Pacifica**

 _Pacifica found herself inside the manor which confused her, however she felt off like she was to aware of her dream before she heard a voice, a very familiar one which shocked her into looking around before she felt someone poke her shoulder._

 _she turned around and got the shock of her life when she saw a floating triangle with only one eye that wore a top hat, Pacifica fell backwards while the triangle looked at her before chuckling._

 ** _"Gotta say kid, your jumpy_ _today."_** _Bill said which made Pacifica's eyes widen before she got up from the ground._

 _"You!... your the guy from earlier, just without Dippers body!" Pacifica said which made Bill clap his hands in a mocking fashion which angered Pacifica greatly._

 ** _"Pretty perceptive miss rich, guess you don't need a mental boost."_** _Bill said which made Pacifica growl in anger, however Bill spoke up before she could speak._

 _ **"OK kid first off, my name is Bill cipher a deal making dream demon who has more power and knowledge then what to do with, second, I stopped by to change the meeting time at the shack, Dipper passed out shortly after I left his body, so long story short the meeting time's gonna have to be in the afternoon."** Bill said which confused Pacifica a bit sense Dipper's body looked healthy, well healthy for a scrawny guy._

 _"Dipper looked OK before, why did he pass out?" Pacifica said which made Bill tap his forehead before he spoke up._

 _" **Ah that's simple, if you played an RPG game, then you know that some characters cast spells that cost MP, Dipper's body ran out like a car running out of gas, now he's resting in the shack after his body shut down in order for it to recover, beforehand though he was puking in the toilet, I didn't think that his human body would run out of gas so quicklu so to speak."** Bill explained which made Pacifica rub her forehead in confusion._

 _"OK...now remind me...why am I coming to that shack tomorrow?" Pacifica said which made Bill chuckle._

 ** _"Don't you want to be able to get rid of the chains that your parents have on you, or the bell that keeps you from fighting back."_** _Bill said with a knowing tone while Pacifica's pupils shrank in shock before anger started to boil._

 _"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Pacifica shouted while Bill shrugged._

 ** _"Geez, what is with you humans and memory, remember that I looked at your memories earlier, I'm a dream demon, kinda my hobby to look at other memories to find out how to make deals."_** _Bill said nonchalantly which angered Pacifica more but Bill spoke up before she could say anything._

 ** _"Listen kid, I'm trying to help you here, all you need to do is make a deal with me."_** _Bill said which confused Pacifica when Bill's hand lit with a blue flame which shocked her._

 _"A-A deal?, what kind of deal?" Pacifica said in slight fear while Bill grinned mentally before he spoke up._

 ** _"Simple kid, I give you a few abilities, and in exchange you owe me a favor, simple as that."_** _Bill said which surprised Pacifica greatly._

 _"Abilities?" Pacifica said in a surprised tone before Bill shrugged._

 _ **"Three to be exact, I'll explain more during lessons tomorrow, if you want to back out now, I can always find someone else who can enjoy reality warping abilities."** Bill said before he started to fade from Pacifica's mind._

 _"WAIT!" Pacifica shouted which got Bill's attention while Pacifica looked to the ground._

 _"Why me...I get the feeling that your not a good guy...but still...why me?" Pacifica asked while Bill took a moment to get into the thinking pose before speaking up._

 ** _"Well I could say many things, but the main reasons... well.. until you and Dipper are strong enough you gotta back each other up, if one of you runs out of MP you or Dipper would turn back to normal humans until you can_ _recover."_** _Bill said which got Pacifica's attention before Bill spoke up again._

 ** _"I guess the second reason is that unlike the rest of Gravity falls, you and a few others actually have some_** ** _intelligence, try to accept that a complement."_** _Bill said before she turned away from Pacifica._

 ** _"Well I took enough of your time, I'll be leaving now, just a reminder, try to come in the afternoon, I'll let you know when the kids awake, try to think about it until then, you still got time to get out of this, after all...once you look into the abyss...it looks back."_** _Bill said before vanishing before Pacifica could reply while the scene faded to black._

* * *

 **"Ow!...ow!..ow!" TME said in slight pain while he pulled out a few, very large, splinters from his body while he hid behind the treeline before he noticed the readers.**

 **"Oh,OW!, hello, as you can...ow...read, I'm pulling splinters from my body, good thing I don't need a tetanus shot sense I'm just an imaginary representation of my real life self or I would be in trouble, then again, If I really fell from the roof of a building I would be probably heading to the hospital right about now." TME said before he pulled the final splinter from his body.**

 **"Phew, now then, what is Bill's possible favor with Pacifica in exchange for a few abilities?, what will the pines family, Wendy, and Soos, do about Bill?, will I ever stop asking questions and get to the next chapter already like with The Dimensional Saga?, find out next time, I may be late though for a few reasons, one of them being a reviewer is having trouble with writing fanfiction and I'm helping by writing one of her stories to see if it might help." TME said before he opened a gate before stepping in while his other foot stayed out.**

 **"Also, for fans of this story, I'm sorry but I'm taking a break from Bill's failsafe for a short time to concentrate on perfecting The dimensional Saga, rewrites of odd chapters and finishing the dungeon ark, don't worry though, after I make some corrections to the story and write the first chapter of a reviewers story, I'll get back to Bill's fail-safe." TME said before he completely steped through the gate before it closed behind him with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


	6. Bill's newest student

**A portal opened near the treeline of the mystery shack while the sun was rising before TME stepped out before looking to the readers with a grin on his face.**

 **"Well everyone, I may not be done re-updating with the Dimensional Saga, but I feel festive with Christmas coming up and wanted to give you a possible Christmas present, and here it is, like some asked for, the sixth chapter of Bill's fail-safe." TME said before he looked to the mystery shack before speaking up again.**

 **"Now then, today is the day we see Dipper learning how to use new abilities while Pacifica thinks about coming over or not, let's get into the story shall we?" TME said before the scene went into the twin's bedroom.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Mystery shack/ Twin's bedroom/ Dipper, Mabel, Waddles**

When the sun rose and hit the window, the sunlight filled the room not a moment later before Mabel stirred when the sunlight hit her face.

She sat up before she rubbed her eyes before she looked to see that Dipper was still asleep before she frowned.

"Guess he's more exhausted then I thought." Mabel muttered before she got up from the bed before she headed to the bathroom.

However what she didn't see was Dipper stirring on the bed before the scene shifted.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Northwest manor/ Pacifica's bedroom/ Pacifica**

When the sun hit her face, Pacifica awoke from her slumber, but unlike some dream's, she remembered last night all to clearly, and it raised so many questions, one being should she go to the mystery shack later.

 _"What do I do?"_ Pacifica thought before she remembered what Bill said last night.

 ** _"After all... once you look into the abyss... it looks back"_** _Bill said before he vanished._

" _What did he mean by that?"_ Pacifica thought before she looked out her window before the scene shifted again while she got ready for the day, this time to hours later.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Mystery shack/ Twin's bedroom/ Dipper, Mabel, Waddles/ hours later**

Mabel and the others checked on Dipper every now and then during the day, but when Mabel entered the room this time after doing what she was doing for the day, she saw that Dipper was in the middle of the room in his old outfit while he was tying his shoes which made her eyes widen before she rush to Dipper with glee.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shouted before she ran towards Dipper at full speed before Dipper looked to Mabel with shock on his face before he realized what would happen.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted while he held his arms in front of him to block Mabel's charge, but it was all for naught when Mabel football tackled Dipper to the floor before crying on his chest.

"&$%%^$" Mabel cried out, but it was so muffled by Dipper's chest that it unintelligible which made Dipper look down to Mabel with confusion on his face before he spoke up after the pain in his back faded.

"Huh?" Dipper said before Mabel looked up to show Dipper her tear stained face before she got up from the floor.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mabel cried which freaked Dipper out before he tried to calm Mabel down.

"M-Mabel calm down!, Bill hasn't tried anything and I feel fine, look!" Dipper said before he started do the lamby dance, as embarrassing as it was, it would prove that he was OK to Mabel, and he really hoped that it would cheer Mabel up.

Mabel saw what Dipper was doing before she started to chuckle a bit before she started to laugh for a minute when Dipper finished the dance while Dipper had a thought.

" _At least I didn't need to wear that lamb outfit."_ Dipper thought before he saw that Mabel was calming down before he waited for her to get herself together.

After a minute she did before she spoke up.

"S-Sorry for the tackle Dipper, I... was just worried." Mabel said before Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Dipper muttered before he wondered something.

"Hay Mabel, what time is it?, I just woke up a few minutes before you tackled me." Dipper asked before Mabel got a bit confused before she looked to the clock behind Dipper before seeing that it was around 1 PM.

"It's around 1 PM, everyone was worried about you." Mabel said while Dipper sat there in slight shock, Bill did say that he would be knocked out for awhile but he didn't expect this long.

"Soooo..." Dipper said before he trailed off while Mabel looked to Dipper with confusion.

"Soooo..." Mabel said while she waited for Dipper to continue.

"Save anything for me to eat?" Dipper asked before his stomach growled greatly which made the twins look to one another before Mabel started to laugh before she got up from the ground.

"Yeah Dipper, I saved you some scrambled eggs that Grunkle Stan made today, come on." Mabel said before she walked out of the room with Dipper in tow, Waddles followed a moment later when he smelt the smell of cooked food.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Mystery shack/ Kitchen/ Dipper, Mable, waddles**

However, when they got there, they saw that Grunkle Stan was eating a plate of eggs at the kitchen table before he noticed the twins.

"Hay kids, and Dipper, nice nap?" Stan said with a grin on his face before Dipper chuckled nervously a few times before Stan spoke up.

"Well nice to see you awake kid." Stan said before he took another bite of his eggs before Mabel frowned.

"Grunkle Stan, are those Dipper's eggs?" Mabel asked which made Stan nervously look around before he pointed towards the window.

"OH LOOK!, A DEPT COLLECTOR!" Stan shouted which made the twins look to see nothing before looking back to Stan, however Stan and the plate of eggs were missing which made Dipper sigh, Waddles in the meantime followed Stan while the twins where distracted.

"I gotta say, should've seen that one coming." Dipper said before his stomach growled again before he sat at the table before Mabel smiled.

"No problem Dipper, I'll make you a breakfast you won't forget anytime soon." Mabel said before she decided to cook food to Dipper who looked to Mabel with a nervous look on his face, he remembered the Mabel juice after all.

While Mabel got ready to cook, the scene shifted to the front of the mystery shack.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Mystery shack/ Front area/ ?**

A limo rolled up before the driver stepped out before opening the back door to show Pacifica who stepped out before looking to the driver.

"Come here when I call, not earlier, understand." Pacifica ordered before the driver bowed before he entered the limo before driving away while Pacifica took a moment to calm herself before walking to the front door before the scene shifted.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls/ Mystery shack/ Kitchen/ Dipper, Mabel**

Before Mabel could even start her cooking, they heard a knocking from the front door before they looked to one another before they decided to see who it was.

When they got to the door, Mabel opened it to get the surprise of her life when she saw Pacifica at the door, Dipper was shocked as well but he felt a bit weak with hunger.

"Pacifica!?" Mabel said in shock sense she didn't see this coming at all, however Pacifica looked to Dipper for a moment before looking back to Mabel.

"May I come in?" Pacifica asked, though it sounded a bit more like an order.

"Sure!" Mabel said sense she thought that Pacifica wanted to try and be friendly, however what she would say soon would surprise the twins greatly.

Mabel stepped aside before Pacifica walked in before she looked around the room before looking to Dipper and Mabel while Dipper and Mabel looked to Pacifica before Dipper spoke up.

"Err... not to be rude, but why are you here?, no offence but as long as I knew you, you normally are one of the worst people I ever met." Dipper said which made Mebel elbow Dipper which made him grunt in discomfort before Pacifica narrowed her eyes before she spoke up.

"So, you seem to be doing well now, excluding your manners of course." Pacifica said smugly before Dipper frowned.

Before he could speak up, the scene turned grey which shocked everyone before Bill appeared from a window, Dipper and Mabel got in front of Pacifica before Bill started to chuckle a bit.

 **"What?, it's not like everyone saw this coming, I did say that training is today."** Bill said before Pacifica cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Depending on your condition, I'll take your deal Bill." Pacifica said which shocked Dipper and Mabel greatly before Bill chuckled a bit before he looked to Pacifica.

 **"Excellent, if you'll follow me, we can iron out the details while Dipper trains."** Bill said before he floated to the back yard while Dipper and Mabel looked to Pacifica with shock on their faces.

"Pacifica, do you realize what your doing!?" Mabel said to Pacifica, but Pacifica ignored her to follow Bill outside before the twins ran after her to try and stop her.

* * *

 **Gravity falls/ mystery shack/ back yard/ Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica**

After running outside, the twins saw Pacifica talking to Bill a few moments after exiting the Mystery shack before walking over with caution, they heard Pacifica speaking when they neared.

"So let me get this straight, you give me a few abilities, and all I owe you is a favor?" Pacifica said which surprised the twins into shouting.

"WHAT!?" Both Dipper and Mabel shouted which got Pacifica and Bill's attention.

 **"Nice of you two joining us, if you'll give me a moment I'll get to the training after I iron out the deal here, and yeah miss rich, all I ask for is one favor, simple as that."** Bill said to the twins before he finished by turning back to Pacifica who frowned at the nickname before she spoke up.

"If it weren't for the fact that you could probably give me a nightmare like no other, I would punch you right in the eye." Pacifica said with narrowed eyes while Bill chuckled.

 **"Smart girl, now if we can get to the deal itself."** Bill said before he held his right hand to Pacifica before it lit with a blue flame while Pacifica's eyes widened before Dipper and Mabel rushed to stop Bill, however Bill snapped his fingers before Dipper surprised everyone by restraining Mabel with a hug.

"Dipper!?" Mabel said with shock when she couldn't believe what Dipper was doing, however his face said otherwise before Bill spoke up.

" **Well... this technically uses my one possession per day, but I don't like it when others interfere with my dealings and FYI, I don't have to take control fully, gotta love loopholes."** Bill said before he looked to a shocked Pacifica before he spoke up.

 **"Limited time offer kid, and the clock it ticking."** Bill said while Mabel struggled with Dipper's grip, he was surprisingly strong for some reason, but Mabel was able to call out.

"Don't do it Pacifica!, that guy will probably use some kind of mind game with you!" Mabel said before Bill started to chuckle before he spoke up.

 **"I believe that's for miss rich to decide, after all, I'm giving her the keys to get out from under her parents thumbs, after what I've seen, it would be pretty stupid to go back now after she came all the way here."** Bill said before Pacifica growled before she spoke up.

"Alright you floating triangle!, you want a deal you got it!" Pacifica said while Bill took a moment to chuckle before gripping Pacifica's hand with his blue flamed hand before Pacifica felt so much info flow into her head.

Unfortunately she was knocked out by the amount of info before she fell to the ground before Mabel called with worry.

"Pacifica!" Mabel called before Bill snapped his fingers before Dipper let Mabel go before he stumbled back before Dipper spoke up.

"Oh man, what happened?" Dipper mumbled, however Mabel ran to Pacifica before she tried to shake her a bit before Bill spoke up.

 **"Oh she is not gonna wake up for a few hours at least, her brain needs to process the info I sent her, it's similar to what I did with Dipper here, messed with her biology."** Bill said before Mabel glared at Bill before speaking up.

"What did you do to her you evil triangle!" Mabel said before Bill chuckled again.

 **"Like I said, for a favor, I give her three abilities, and let's face it, without someone smart enough to partner up with, Dipper would be deader then a door nail before anyone would realize it, I'm just... protecting my assets."** Bill said before he looked to Pacifica before speaking up while Dipper walked closer while keeping an eye on Bill.

" **Now then, I suggest we get miss rich on a bed to recover, after all, this is gonna be very** **interesting later on."** Bill said before he vanished while Dipper and Mabel looked to one another before Dipper got confused though the two grabbed Pacifica before they carried her to the Mystery shack.

"Hay Mabel, what happened?, I remember running towards Bill but the next thing I knew, I was stumbling around." Dipper said before Mabel looked to Dipper sadly.

"Bill took control without really taking control, said something about loopholes." Mabel said before Dipper fell silent before the twins walked into the mystery shack before heading to the Twin's room.

* * *

 **Gravity falls/ Mystery shack/ twin's room/ Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica (Unconscious)**

After walking into the room, they placed Pacifica on Dippers bed sense it was more clean before the twins sat on Mabel's bed before Mabel spoke up.

"What do we do Dipper?, Bill can possess you or control you like an actual puppet, and now he's got Pacifica in all of this, just what is going on?" Mabel said while she wondered what Bill had in mind before Dipper spoke up.

"I honestly have no clue Mabel, after Pacifica wakes later, we can try talking to her, seems to be a good start as any right?" Dipper said before Mabel nodded a bit in agreement, but she still had a saddened expression on her face.

The twin's looked to Pacifica for a moment before the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **The camera went from the twins room to TME who leaned against the tree he was next to before he looked to the readers**

 **"Well everyone, hope you like this early christmas present, sorry if it took so long but I was busy with other stories, and sorry if this one is a little short, but this stories chapters are suppose to be like this." TME said before he opened a portal back home before he turned to the gate.**

 **"Now, what will the twins do now that Pacifica is a part of their little group?, what has Bill done to allow her to use abilities?, find out next time on Bill's fail-safe!" TME said with a grin on his face while his eyes glowed with a green mist before he stepped into the portal before it closed with a bang before the scene faded to black.**


End file.
